love expressed through a song
by Angelic Silences
Summary: The academy is having a show where everyone has to participate. A few hours before the show, Mikan saw Natsume kissing a girl. She decided to change her song. Just read if you want to know the rest. NxM, R&R oneshot.


I was just listening to a song when I thought of making a oneshot.

Flames are accepted.

**Disclaimer: **I** don't **own Gakuen Alice nor the songs.

**Love expressed through a song**

When you walked pass the classroom of class B in the middle school division, you could hear all kind of sounds. People yelling, singing, whispering(little weird, but hey!) and above everything you could hear a brunette yelling "Ohayo!"

Many people greeted her back.

She walked further in the classroom. Then she saw Hotaru.

"HOTARU!!" she screamed and ran to her best friend only to be hit by the infamous baka gun.

"When are you gonna learn I'll hit you every time you wanna hug me?" Hotaru said.

"mou, Hotaru" Mikan pouted and went to her seat.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon!" she greeted

"Ohayo sakura-san" Ruka greeted back.

"Ohayo, Natsume!"

"Hn" he replied nonchalantly.

"When are you gonna learn to greet and talk properly?!" Mikan said.

"When are you gonna learn to wear normal panties?" he mocked.

"Blehh" she stuck out her tongue to him.

Before he could say anything back Narumi came in.

"Ohayo, my little angels" he said.

"Ohayo, sensei" the students replied.

"We'll be having a new task, class" Narumi announced.

"You all have to sing a song in front of the school. Every student in the academy has to participate, that means you too, Natsume. You can choose any song you want. There will also be a winner. The price is 30.000 Rabbits and a new flat screen TV." he continued.

That last sentence caught everyone's attention.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you, ja!" Narumi said and walked away.

"Please don't leave me here! These kids are horrible!" The substitute cried and ran after Narumi, afraid that he might get bullied again.

The class began talking about the announcement Narumi just made.

"yeey! I love singing! Hotaru, What song will you sing?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"I'm not going to tell you. If anyone except Mikan needs me, I'll be in my lab." Hotaru said and went off, leaving Mikan sobbing.

So Mikan decided to ask the others. But after asking Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Ruka and Sumire(She's now a friend of Mikan) none of them told her which song they're going to use.

So she went to the Sakura tree to ask Natsume what song he's going to sing.

"Hey, Natsume. What song are you gonna sing?" Mikan asked Natsume as she sat down beside him.

"And why should I tell you that, little girl?" he said.

"Because I wanna know it, and I'm not a little girl!" Mikan said.

"Seems like you've got to wait then because I'm not gonna tell you" Natsume smirked.

"Mou, Natsume you're mean!" she pouted.

"I know, especially towards you" he mockingly said.

"Hmpf" she lifted her nose in the air and walked away to her room to practice.

"Looks like I got her irritated again..." Natsume said and putted his manga on his face.

**In Mikan's room**

'I think I have practiced enough for today' Mikan thought and went to her stereo and shut it off.

She glanced at her clock when she saw how late it is.

"It's already dinner time! Yay, we have pizza today!" she said and twirled around the room and got changed.

Just when she was going to the dining hall two people called her.

"Mikan-chan! Wait a second!"

she turned around and saw Anna and Nonoko running towards her.

"Let's walk together to the dining hall!" Anna exclaimed.

"Okay, what kind of Pizza are you gonna take?" Mikan asked the two girls.

"PEPPERONI!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in excitement.

"Me too!!" Mikan yelled.

"yay!" the three girls shouted through the hallways.

**Fast forward**

'That Pizza was yummy' Mikan thought and lay herself down on her bed.

'I can't wait till tomorrow! I wonder what the rest is going to sing. And I hope Natsume realizes I sing the song for him' she thought and fell asleep.

**The next day**

"Hotaru, What dress are you going to wear tonight?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"That one there" she just answered and pointed to a dress hanging on the closet door.

"Waah! Hotaru, it's beautiful" Mikan exclaimed as she looked at the dress.

It was a black off-shoulder dress that went an inch above the feet. The upper part was tight around the torso but when it reached the hips, it started to get loose. It was also glittering, not too much not too less.

"Now could you go, I'm going to get myself ready. When I'm done I'll come to you and do your hair" Hotaru said.

"Hai" and Mikan left.

She decided to go to the sakura tree for a while.

But when she came there, she saw a shocking scene.

Natsume was kissing some blond haired girl!

'What is this...' Mikan thought while her eyes were watering.

She quickly ran away to avoid any problems with the two.

When she arrived in her room, she collapsed on the bed.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" she said to herself. She began crying like the world was going to dissapear.

"I'm going to change my song!" she said and began searching the Internet until she found one.

"This is the one!" she said and downloaded the song on a CD.

**An hour later**

knock knock

"come in." Mikan said.

"Mikan, you're ready for the make-up?" Hotaru asked.

"Hai." Mikan answered and sat down in front of her make-up table.

Hotaru walked towards her and did her hair and make-up.

When Hotaru was done, Mikan stood up and looked at the mirror. She twirled around a bit and liked what she saw. She was wearing a baby pink dress with spaghetti straps that reached her knees. There also was a darker pink ribbon around her waist with the knit at the right side. She was wearing pink baby-doll shoes with a ribbon on top. For her hair Hotaru made a high ponytail with straps of her hair falling down at the right and left side of her body. The ponytail reached just above her waist.

"Arrigatou, Hotaru-chan!" she thanked her best friend.

"No need to thank. Come on let's go, we're going to be late." Hotaru said and walked away.

"Hai." Mikan said and followed Hotaru. 'I wonder what Natsume will think' Mikan thought and then let the thought go away. 'I don't care about him anymore. He already has a girlfriend so I can't think that'

When they came to the hall where the show was they saw hundreds of tables with chairs for 8 people.

"Sugoi, ne Hotaru?" the brunette said to the inventor.

"Yes." Hotaru simply said. "Come on let's sit with the others."

So the two went towards the table where Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka and Natsume were sitting.

"hey guys!" The brunette said, trying to hide the pain she was feeling when she saw Natsume.

"Hey Mikan-chan! You two look absolutely great!" Anna said. The rest agreed, except for Natsume that is.

When he stole a glance at the brunette he had to hide a blush. She was so cute!

Hotaru and Mikan sat down and the show began.

"Hi everyone!" the host said.

"Let's begin with the show! The first candidate is Kaito Ugasawi (don't know a proper name. Just bear with me, ne? ). Come on up!"

after almost everyone had done a song there were only two people left. Mikan and Natsume...

"Then the next candidate is Mikan Sakura!" The host said and left the stage.

Mikan came walking up and stood in the middle as the lights were getting dimmed.

"This song is dedicated to someone I loved." Mikan said.

Then the music started and Mikan closed her eyes. She was going to put every emotion in the song.

"_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"

When she was done she opened her eyes and looked into the audience. Everyone immediately clapped their hands and started yelling her name as if it was a spell.

"Arrigatou." Mikan said and left the stage and went to her table.

"Mikan-chan, that was so sad. Who did you dedicate it to?" Nonoko said while wiping her teary eyes.

"The person himself knows it." she said and took a quick glance at Natsume who looked like he was figuring something out.

"The last but not least, Natsume Hyuuga!" The host said and once again left the stage.

Natsume stood up and walked up the stage. He said nothing he just took the microphone and went to the middle of the stage.

Then the music began.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

When he was done he left the stage and went to his table.

Then after a minute everyone began clapping their hands.

"Natsume, I didn't know you could sing that well." Koko said.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Now the score!" The host said as he was opening an envelope. "The third prize goes to... Imai Hotaru with her song Chemicals react!"

Hotaru went towards the stage and took her price. She won 5.000 Rabbits and a bronze medal.

"Now the second prize goes to... Hyuuga Natsume!"

He also went to the stage and picked up his prize. He won 10.000 Rabbits and a silver medal.

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for. The first prize goes to..." (Drums sound) "Sakura Mikan!"

Mikan stared at the man in amazement.

"Mikan-chan, go to the stage and pick up your prize!" Yuu said.

So Mikan went to the stage still surprised that she had won the first prize.

"Here is the envelope with the money, miss Sakura. The TV will be brought to your room tomorrow." The host said as he gave her a golden medal and the envelope with 30.000 Rabbits.

"Will you sing your song once more for us?" The host asked her.

"Yes." she said.

Just before the song began she looked into the audience. When she looked at her friends she saw the blond haired girl kissing Natsume again. She held her tears back, 'cause she couldn't break down in font of her friends and the rest of the school.

"_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me"_

She couldn't held back her tears anymore. Her tears flew out of her eyes.__

"Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life"

After the song she ran out of the hall to the Sakura tree.

Natsume saw this and quickly ran after her.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" She asked herself between sobs.

"What has to happen to you, little girl?" Natsume said walking to her.

"Nothing, Hyuuga." She said, still sitting down with her hands to her eyes.

'There's something wrong with her. She never calls me Hyuuga. Maybe...' He thought.

"Does it have to do with me?" Natsume asked.

"sob, sob, sob" was the only thing you heard.

'Maybe she saw that girl and me!'

"Did you saw me with a girl?" He asked.

She began crying harder. 'I think so' he thought.

He sat down next to her and pulled her on his lap.

"Look you didn't see what happened after. She is just a fan girl who kissed me out of nowhere. When you looked, I think that you ran away immediately so you didn't see me pushing her away and burning her hair, did you?" he explained.

"No, but I saw you two kissing again a while ago." she said, still not looking up.

"It was the same situation as before, only now she wanted to congratulate me." Natsume said.

Then he took her off him cupped her chin and kissed her. First, Mikan was surprised but she responded soon enough. They were both enjoying their kiss until they stopped for air.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." Natsume said.

"You're forgiven. I love you." Mikan responded, putting on a huge smile.

"I love you, too." Natsume said.

They kissed again and went back to the party.

**End of story**

So how was it? It was my first oneshot. Please review.

-cutie1314


End file.
